


逃避可耻却有用 4

by yashuashuashua



Series: 逃避可耻却有用 [3]
Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yashuashuashua/pseuds/yashuashuashua
Summary: 伞修ABO校园剧





	逃避可耻却有用 4

高中时的一天时光，比成为大人后一个月还珍贵。

这么算来，放暑假的两个月相当于成为大人后好几年。  
用来等人耗费的时间也相当半天。  
想着怎么让迟迟未到的老友赔偿他虚度的半天，苏沐秋在等人间隙回忆起了之前的事。  
对，就是他被标记对象的亲弟弟兴师问罪的事。  
自己当时是怎么含糊带过去的已经记不清了（一尝试想起就会头痛），他隐约记得是跟着叶秋愤怒地痛骂了一遍渣男。  
“你们很熟？”痛骂完叶秋狐疑地看他。  
“什么？”苏沐秋装傻。  
“你跟我哥很熟吗？比我还生气。”  
“不不不熟，”他拼命辩解，“我——义愤填膺！”  
眼见叶秋还是不信，他急忙补充：“学生会长就是要比一般人有正义感！”  
叶秋将信将疑：“那你又怎么确定对方是渣男？”  
“我——我妹说的，”他挤出微笑，“她说这种既没父母之命媒妁之言又没誓约之吻定下终身就标记的A，都是渣男！”  
“令妹很有道理啊，”叶秋惊喜，“很少见到三观这么正的女孩子了。”  
“哪里哪里，”他谦虚，“是我……和电视剧教导有方。”  
“令妹今年几岁，在哪就读？我觉得和她很有共同语言……”  
苏沐秋顿时感到内心的愧疚荡然无存。  
“没事的话我就先走了，还要回家给妹妹做饭……”他准备抹油开溜，最后保险问一句，“那叶修被标记的事，叶伯父叶伯母……”  
“他们不知道，”叶秋扶额，“我父母暑假通常不在家，要不然混账哥哥也不会那么有恃无恐——”  
“他居然摸着脖子会笑！”他像是回忆起了什么恐怖的东西，“你能相信？说两句话打着游戏就要摸脖子笑上一下……要不是这么明显我还都发现不了！”  
之后他说了什么应付脱身，苏沐秋完全失去记忆了，那天对话的所有印象都到这为止，之后他回家埋了半天枕头，当晚梦里都是叶修干着干着别的事，突然抚到后颈齿痕兀自一笑的样子。  
梦里面清晰得纤毫毕现，醒来后却觉得难以想象，那个人怎么会干这种事，苏沐秋信他回想起怎么玩弄自己给自己下套得意笑了都不信他是因为被标记笑的，至少他认识的那个叶修不会。  
低头用没有疑问语气的祈使句命令他的孔雀头子，献出的脖颈就像珠宝店强光映射下的那般完美，看到价格高昂仅此一个的白玉甜瓷瓶子时，任谁都会油然而生将其砸烂的冲动吧。  
只要有钱就能买到，有更多的钱就可以换新的主人，但是，将之破坏的世界上只会存在一个而已。  
“好想珍惜”和“好想毁掉”这种心情，本来就是一体两面同时存在的啊。  
他看着自己的手，仿佛能看到挤压过头的黑色果实表皮破碎溢出白色的汁液，那液体有毒，会让人上瘾，但是因为甜美得能让人如临幻境，明知危险还是有人趋之若鹜——  
“嘿老苏！”  
肩头被人狠狠拍了一下，他转过头，看见一个脸缠围巾形色可疑的家伙：“呀——出门时花了点时间不好意思，不过你也到得太早了吧？比较起来我来的也不是很晚，我们就算扯平行不行……”  
“不好意思认错人了，派出所直走右转。”  
“？！老苏你什么意思？！约你的人就是我啊！”  
“我不认识这种大夏天裹围巾的笨蛋，抓恐怖分子第一个把你报上去。”  
“我靠义气呢？！”对方说着扯下层层叠叠的围巾，“我回国第一件事就来找你多少该感动一下好不好！”  
蓝毛线下露出的脸跟小学时所差无几，虽然不是没长开，但时间几乎没有在他脸上留下任何痕迹，神气活现的眉毛眼睛和张扬外露的虎牙都让苏沐秋忍不住笑着叫出他的名字：“好久不见了，黄少。”  
“这还差不多，”黄少天说着又把围巾裹了起来，“这里不好说话，我们快找个地方坐起来！”  
说是坐起来，其实应该写作躲起来。“不至于吧？你结仇了？”  
“不是，没有，差不多，不过不是那么回事——”他推了苏沐秋一把，“哎呀走吧！”  
迟了到还急脾气，可以说很符合苏沐秋记忆里的黄少天了，他们和苏沐橙一个小学，但黄少天上到一半就随家长出国去了，苏家后几年也出了变故，两人直到苏沐秋上高中，才重新在网上联系起来。  
黄少天几年没回国，看什么都有点怀念，又看什么都有点新鲜，走到一半也不急着躲起来了，反而跟苏沐秋有一搭没一搭地叙上旧。  
讲到国外夜店的Omega都很主动的时候黄少天突发奇想，问他：“你觉得Omega哪点最吸引人？”  
苏沐秋没跟他交流过性别话题，一时间有点尴尬，见黄少天目光炯炯，满满好奇，又觉得只是男生间单纯的唠嗑扯皮，没什么大不了的。思考半晌，他回答：“你觉不觉得……孔雀的脖子……看起来很想咬？”  
黄少天不可思议地看着他，片刻间恍然大悟：“是因为长吗？你提醒我了！一会儿见了绝味鸭脖得买几个回去啃……”  
“不是……是……哎……算了……”苏沐秋掩住脸，“吃你的绝味鸭脖吧！”  
两人偷摸摸买了鸭脖，拐到咖啡厅一个僻静的角落里坐下来，黄少天这才恢复本来面目，苏沐秋瞧着好笑：“你到底惹了哪路神仙也不怕把自己捂死。”  
黄少天少见地欲言又止，啃了一会儿鸭脖才说：“老苏，听说你是佛瑞斯特的学生会长……”  
“下学期就不是了。”  
“那你……应该认识很多学生……”  
嗯？怎么好像在哪见过这个情节？苏沐秋警惕地回忆了一下他跟叶家应该没有交集，总不会也是来问谁标记了叶修的，放下心来：“也不是很多，主要还是Beta，Alpha有几个，Omega完全不熟，一个也不认识！”  
“哦，”黄少天说，“没事，我就想跟你打听个Alpha，应该比你同一年级……”  
“你说呗，回头我给你打听打听，”他又警醒，“你们不会是情敌吧？危害学生安全的事我可不做。”  
“比情敌关系差一点，”黄少天咯噔咯噔地搅拌着咖啡，把好好的拉花破坏成一团，“是我未婚夫。”  
“……咳！”苏沐秋死活憋住了没喷出来，“未……”  
“你很震惊是吧？我也很震惊啊！想都没想到社会主义新社会了还能栽在封建愚昧落后的旧事物上！”黄少天拍桌，“我知道的就比你早一点，他们叫我回来见，我才发现自己小时候定过娃娃亲，卧槽那时候没上小学，谁记得幼儿园小孩长啥样啊，名字都不记得了我亏不亏啊！”  
“你……”苏沐秋擦着嘴，“真名字都忘了？”  
“真的！”黄少天痛彻心扉，“不怪我无情无义无理取闹，幼儿园谁叫大名啊，都你一外号我一外号，害我现在脑子里想起来只有外号了……”  
“那他叫什么？”  
“还是我给起的叫‘吊车尾’，手有点慢，也不是欺负他。”他托着脸嘟哝，“他也傻，成天跟我屁股后头转，不知是不是那时候就知道我俩定亲了。”  
“嗯……所以你找他，是想取消婚约，因为你俩都是Alpha？”  
“不是，”黄少天说，“他是我不是，这理由不成立。”  
电光火石，苏沐秋突然心领神会地意思到了什么：“你是Omega？！”  
“前两年分化的，”黄少天瞪圆眼，“老苏！咱们可是弹弓打鸟上房揭瓦的交情，你不会因为这个疏远我吧？！”  
“不不，不会，”苏沐秋说，“我就是一下没想到，你看起来……”  
他想说不像，转念又想到叶修，谁能说Omega规定要长什么样呢，毕竟世界上什么人都是有的。  
他话到嘴边换了句：“你看起来十分英武，充满男子气概。”  
“那是，我在国外有练击剑的，还拿了奖呢，”黄少天喜笑颜开，“回头给你看本剑圣比赛的英姿啊！”  
苏沐秋应付了他几句，心想这年头Omega攻击性这么高，一个两个都走杀伤性路线，不是个狂拽酷霸屌炸天的Alpha还真镇不住场……莫非他的未婚夫是韩文清？可他记得韩文清动作不慢啊？又莫非男大十八变？  
黄少天叫来服务员问了wifi密码，微信上似乎给人发了个定位过去，苏沐秋瞥了一眼，问：“还有人要来？”  
“在国外交的朋友，比我早回国一阵儿，”黄少天说，“他是Omega，叫他来问问经验。”  
“那……”苏沐秋作势起身，“我就先告辞了。”  
“没事，他已经被标记了，”黄少天拦他，“我就是看中这个才找他的，你留下帮我参谋参谋呗~”  
他盛意拳拳，又难得回国，苏沐秋想自己出门前喷了抑制剂应该没事，再说刚才跟黄少天并肩走来什么味都没闻到，被标记的Omega应该更没味道，就纠结着又坐下来了。  
两人聊了会儿国外的学校生活，黄少天接了个电话走出去，过一会儿吵吵嚷嚷地回来：“让你往里走往里走，你偏说看不见，是不是游戏玩多视力下降了？”  
“下降也照样能赢你，手下败将。”  
“靠靠靠空开口说大话啊，待会儿出去找个体育馆打几局！不信赢不了你！”  
“没带鞋，不打。好好输着吧。”  
“%#……#……#&*@（）！（）”  
那人一路走一路拉仇恨，走近见了苏沐秋懒懒招呼了下。  
“苏会长，这么巧也出门啊？”  
“啊……呃……”他无言以对地看着对方坐在自己对面，把刚刚黄少天的咖啡往外推了推示意他坐外边，“是呀，真巧……”  
叶修闻言，抬眼回以一笑。  
真可爱，才怪。  
继续坐下去肯定没好事，苏沐秋再次起身：“你们聊，我先回去了。”  
“哎，”黄少天拦他，“说好了帮我出出主意的。”  
“真有事，”苏沐秋赔笑，“沐橙你记得吧，我妹妹，刚给我来电话说钥匙忘带了，进不去家门，正搁门口等我呢，回头，回头你来我家我和沐橙一定好好接待你！”  
“让他走吧，”叶修帮腔，“你一个感情问题，多条单身狗也帮不上什么忙。”  
“那倒也是。”黄少天若有所思。  
汪汪，说的跟你不是单身狗似的，苏沐秋皮笑肉不笑：“谢谢叶舍长，那我告辞。”  
没走出两步就听黄少天问叶修：“你这么有把握，有过很多感情经验啊？”  
“哥毕竟是‘全校让人最想标记的Omega’。”  
你还想吹这个梗到什么时候啊？！  
苏沐秋攥紧手心，狠蹬一下又转了回来。“我又想帮你参谋了，”他在叶修队面欣然落座，“也想听听叶舍长丰富的感情史。”  
黄少天一愣：“你妹呢？你不用给她送钥匙了？”  
“没事，”苏沐秋咬牙切齿，“她刚刚从窗口爬进去了，不用钥匙。”  
“哦哦哦。”  
居然还真信了？！  
“说到这个，”黄少天对叶修说，“你标记给我看一眼。”说着去翻叶修后颈，只看了一眼就叫出来：“这么清晰！咬的时候一定很狠吧？”  
“是啊，”叶修把领子整了整，“就像野兽一样。”  
“噗。”苏沐秋刚喝的水全部喷了出来，他赶忙擦拭，抬头看见黄少天一脸异样地看着他：“不是，我……”  
“老苏，”黄少天微微摇头，示意他不用再说了，“我懂，这种话题，对你一个Beta太刺激了是吧？”  
“咳！”他又要喷水，“……是……是啊……”  
“你看你，这么大人了一点感情经历都没有，”黄少天谆谆教导，“虽然是Beta也是可以有春天的嘛，我记得小学时就有好多小姑娘偷摸喜欢你，现在你是学生会长应该见过更多妹子才对呀，怎么样，有没有合意的，我——”他顺势一拍叶修肩膀，“还有老叶都能帮你嘛！特别是老叶，跟你一学校近水楼台先得月！”  
“是啊，”叶修一笑，“苏会长别客气，讲讲你有没有中意的，在学校里——”  
苏沐秋想说什么，但他没咳完，一阵憋气，只能眼睁睁看着黄少天出卖队友：“刚才我俩还交流他喜欢什么类型来着。”  
敌人也很配合：“什么类型？”  
“咳咳咳！！！”  
“嗯……”黄少天回忆着想了想，“他说喜欢脖子长的。”  
没提孔雀，NICE！苏沐秋不禁在桌子底下握拳叫好，只见叶修也不由露出了疑惑之色：“这性癖有点特别，回头开学我会替苏会长留意的。”  
“这种小事就不劳烦日理万机的叶舍长了，”他终于找回常态，“还是说说你吧，把我们约出来，是想打听你未婚夫的什么？”  
黄少天听到这话，脸竟然腾地连耳尖都烧红起来，明明刚刚是他自称的未婚夫，如今听到别人称呼居然还会觉得害羞，苏沐秋觉得自己真是不懂Omega。  
“什么未婚夫？”叶修更是不肯放过这个机会，穷追猛打。  
黄少天于是又有点磕巴地把刚刚那套说辞又说了一遍，叶修说：“也就是你小学出国后你俩就没交流了？”  
“也……不是，”黄少天难得有点吞吞吐吐，“当年的婚约是一A一O才能成立，我分化之后才知道有这件事，也知道他比我早一点就分化成Alpha了……然后我就有点好奇，托人打听了他的联系方式加了他。”  
“我猜猜，”叶修不让他说下去，“你知道他的真实身份，但他不知道你的，然后你俩网恋了是不是？”  
这等狗血的剧情，苏沐秋突然来了兴致，有些明白妹妹为什么津津有味地追那些八点档连续剧：“你也没告诉他你回国了，所以你才遮遮掩掩的，怕让对方认出来！”  
“不是不是不是这么回事，”黄少天制止他们继续往下说，“我一开始就是好奇，真是好奇，纯好奇！想知道他这人过了这么些年长成啥样了，结果没想到他这人还不错，听说我在练击剑还帮我策划战略战术，按他说的还真赢了……我就是，对他有点感谢之情……嗯！战友！我是把他当战友！”  
叶修和苏沐秋皆用一种你不用死鸭子嘴硬了的表情看着他。  
“‘战友’还怕他把你认出来？‘战友’还发照片给他？”  
“我比赛赢了嘛！一高兴就把捧着奖杯的照片发过去了！”黄少天说，“我觉得……他有可能知道我是谁了……但我还不知道他长啥样……”  
肯定发现了，你从小到大就没怎么变，苏沐秋暗自吐槽：“这还不简单，你直接问他要不就行了。”  
“我又不是看脸的人，”黄少天板起脸，“他就是他，就算是个胖子或者麻子，我也要对他负责的！”  
“……那你找我们来打听什么……”  
“就是……想大致打听一下，”黄少天眼神闪烁，“要是他是个胖子或者麻子，我见面前也好有个心理准备不是……”  
日，一股酸臭味，苏沐秋立马没了看八卦的心情，叶修看起来也对这幅注定HE的戏码兴致缺缺：“把你的小心脏放回肚子里吧，你家那位虽然心灵肮脏，五官倒是俱全的。”  
“你已经知道是谁了？这么快？！”  
“解题条件给的太充分了。”  
“老苏你也？！”  
佛瑞斯特人才辈出，但他们这一届里被称为“战术大师”的只有四个，皆是在极其注重战术的单人运动项目中拿到全国顶尖奖项的人——  
分别是：击剑的叶修。  
围棋的张新杰。  
国际象棋的肖时钦。  
斯诺克的喻文州。  
四位战术大师里排除两个Omega一个Beta，剩下唯一一个符合条件的Alpha就是喻文州，斯诺克没有时间限制，因此苏沐秋没印象对方速度是快还是慢，不过估计比起练击剑的黄少天出手速度确实显得慢。  
以喻文州的为人，估计黄少天刚加上他，或者打听联系方式时就知道他的动态了，后面只是一步步撒网放线而已，如今黄少天在意到为他回国，大概这个夏天就是收网吃“黄鳝”的时候了。  
……要不要干脆把笨蛋发小的事卖给他赚个人情呢，苏沐秋陷入了沉思，大热天被叫出来塞了一嘴狗粮，他心里多少也有些不爽……嘿嘿嘿。  
他正兀自思索，突然看见叶修眼睛亮亮地望着他，一交汇立刻明白对方也在想同样的事，几个眼神交流下来达成合作，叶修负责跟黄少天聊天吸引他的注意力，苏沐秋则在微信里找到喻文州的联系方式发了一张照片和一个定位过去。  
对方回的其实很快：“^_^谢谢，欠你们一次。”  
和聪明人打交道就是舒服，苏沐秋放下手机，紧接着意识过来有哪不对。  
你？们？  
他再度翻看发过去的照片，除了黄少天，似乎也拍了一点叶修的边角进去。  
这也能被他发现，跟聪明人说话也太费劲了，他老大不爽地吸起饮料。  
过一会儿喻文州果然不负众望地发来一个定位，苏沐秋慢条斯理地盖住手机，问：“饿不饿？我去外面给你们买点糖炒栗子。”  
“这怎么好麻烦苏会长，”叶修说着站起来，“正好我也想活动活动，我跟你一起去。”  
黄少天说：“那我也……”  
“你留下看包吧，”叶修说，“不是让你那‘网恋未婚夫’瞅见不好吗，买点栗子我俩去就得了。”  
“哦，”他看看自己买的鸭脖，“那好吧，我要个大的。”  
等会儿你就能吃个大的了，苏沐秋掐了自己一把才强忍住不笑，和叶修一前一后走出咖啡厅，正好与喻文州在店门口擦肩而过，他打招呼时很自如，但苏沐秋看得出这人是跑着来的，心里不得不感慨撤退的及时不然晚饭怕是不用吃了。他和叶修直到走出店里一千米外，才忍不住捧着肚子哈哈大笑起来。  
苏沐秋正在笑，叶修突然问他：“你妹妹真爬窗户进去的？”  
“没有，我蒙他的，”苏沐秋说，“她夏令营去了根本不在家，黄少天想告状也联系不上哈哈哈。”  
“哦，”叶修说，“怎么回去？”  
“坐地铁。”苏沐秋说，想着大少爷是不是马上有车来接，然后他们就能各奔东西，没想到叶修说：“我也去地铁站。”  
这里附近就一个站，他只能说：“那一起走吧。”  
他们一起走到地铁站，叶修没买票，而是去旁边超市的自助储物箱倒腾一会儿，拿了一个运动包出来。那包挺大，看得出是好牌子，苏沐秋忍不住多看了两眼：“等会儿去击剑啊？”  
“不是，”叶修说，“我没骗黄少天，这里装的是我的行李。”  
“……你的什么？”苏沐秋问，以为自己听错了。  
“行李。”  
行……  
人来人往的超市门口，叶修低下头，如同叶秋所说的伸手微微抚摸后颈。  
接着他笑了笑，和梦中见过的想象的任何一种笑法都不尽相同，孔雀展开、轻轻抖散、满溢盛放好尾羽——盯紧镜头的大致就是这样一种笑容。  
苏沐秋听到他说：“我离家出走了。”

头顶轰隆一声，是大雨即将倾盆的预兆。


End file.
